


you could be the one for me

by hearmyplea (orphan_account)



Series: Of heart-shaped smiles and white t-shirts [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: EVERYONE NEEDS A SOULMATE AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, actually wrote a one shot with 2k words IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF LMAO, no one asked for this but who cares I want this, not beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hearmyplea
Summary: Sanghyeok woke up to another different eye color and he wants to slap his soulmate because really it is the second time this year and he fears for his soulmate's hair (do they still even have hair? Sanghyeok doesn't know)[ dont take the summary seriously i just cant think of an attention grabbing summary hahahahaha ]





	you could be the one for me

"Do you want LeBlanc, Sanghyeok?" Coach Kkoma asked, waiting for his input.

"We can just give it away so it will be easier for ---" Sanghyeok's statement is interrupted by a loud 'what the fuck' from Seongung and everyone's eyes directed to him.He slightly felt uncomfortable with the attention he's getting.

"What?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice. Junsik pointed his head. Specifically,his eyes. "Your eyes.. they're now color yellow," hearing the statement is not surprisingly, at all. He rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation. Really, his soulmate could have chosen a better color because dammit this color doesn't suit him, he concluded as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. Sanghyeok wants to wring the life out of his soulmate. This is the second time in this year. They're not even half way through the year and his bored (as fuck) soulmate decided to experiment with his hair. Is his soulmate even aware of the soulmate link — whenever your soulmate dyes their hair,your eyes would change into that color.

He is now sitting on his chair, at the booth with his teammates, mind flying somewhere else despite of the banning phase which is currently ongoing. His soulmate would be bald before he even gets the chance to meet the dummy personally.

It is by the end of Summer Split when he almost had a heart attack. He just rinsed his face when he noticed something weird with his eyes. He inched his face closer to the mirror and there it was. Gray slowly eats up what used to be the yellow colored iris of his. The transition is amazing to witness, but scary if it happens when you least expect it.He can't help the curling of his lips upward because his soulmate finally got the color that suits Sanghyeok perfectly.

To be honest, Sanghyeok is now used to the ever changing color of his eyes so he doesn't get the shocked faces of his teammates when he shows up to the gaming house.Junsik and Sunggung's faces are too close to his — peering over his beautiful eyes(Sungu complimented which made him a little bit happy on the inside)

"What if your soulmate is a kpop idol?" Hoseong proposed and he heard hums of agreement on the background. Never once did he entertain that thought. Junggyunlaughed, "Sanghyeok is so lucky to have an idol as a soulmate."

"He's really lucky. Imagine, an almost perfect idol with plain old Lee Sanghyeok,"Jaewan mischievously remarked and Sanghyeok smacked him all at once.

"Truth hurts?" Junsik smirked at him and it is at times like this that Sanghyeok wants his teammates to go to hell or play badly and get flamed by the harsh lol community. He scratched the latter because he will be affected as well if they did perform poorly.

"Really, Junsik? YOU? You're teasing me when..." Sanghyeok casted a glance at Jaewan and he smiled cheekily to Junsik as he eyed Junsik's crimson orbs. Jaewan seem to have caught with the conversation and threw his sock at Sanghyeok's direction which he skillfully dodged. He cackled which promptly infected the occupants of the gaminghouse.

"Okay, since I'm a good friend unlike you hyungs, I searched up the idols who dyed their hair silver andddd..." Sungu trailed off, wanting to create suspense.  
"There's Chanyeol from EXO, Jeonghan, Taeyeon, CL and Hyeri."

The aforementioned are big personalities in South Korea and he thinks it is most unlikely that one of them is his soulmate. He voiced out his objection.

"Why are you so against the idea of having an idol as your soulmate? You act as if it is a bad thing," Sungu asked the question he's been itching to ask. This is not the first time they talked about the possibility of his soulmate being a kpop idol and every time his hyung just shuts down the idea.

"I have a feeling that my soulmate's not an idol. Also, why are you guys so adamant about this idea? My soulmate could be a normal person."

"A normal person who habitually dyes their hair? Are you even for real, Sanghyeok?Only a kpop idol would dye their hair repeatedly in just a year."

"Could be a normal person. Hmm. A normal person with a weird habit."

"A weirdo would be a perfect fit for you. Birds of the same feather, flock together."

Junsik laughed his ass off. Despite his statement's only purpose is to aggravate Sanghyeok, Sanghyeok couldn't help but agree on his statement. The both of them could get weird together.

He'd be lying if he said he's not interested in finding his soulmate. The general public seem to see him as someone who is only interested in LoL. They are so wrong. He's a young man. Of course, he's interested in relationships. He wants to be in a relationship.He wants to fall in love. He wants to get to taste the bittersweet love everyone is obsessed with. He wonders when the right time is for him to meet his soulmate. He is genuinely excited to meet his soulmate so they better hurry the fuck up.

Their flight to America is in two days and the lck players (who will compete at Worlds)decided to have a night out (suggested by Junsik and planned out by Bumhyeon)

They're nearing the room they reserved and Sanghyeok could hear the happy chattering and obnoxious singing voices. He sweatdropped and immediately thought of the Tigers.They're the only ones capable of producing such loud sounds without annoying the ones who hear them.

They entered the room and is greeted by a lot of heys and long time no see's. Minutes only passed by and all of them are engaged in a joyous conversation — which Sanghyeok stopped participating to. He eyes the Tigers' young and aggressive jungler.He feels a pull in his heart and suddenly, the thought of Wangho being his soulmate flashed through his mind but he quickly dismissed it.

His hair is gray and it just so happens that his eyes had been a shade of gray for a week or two already. It is only coincidence. Plus, his soulmate could be outside of Korea.Yeah, he shouldn't draw conclusions yet. But throughout of what is supposed to be a stress reliever night out, Sanghyeok just couldn't stop stealing glances of the promising jungler and he just can't shake off the weird feeling in his stomach. He really should have drank more if it is the only way to push all the thoughts of a certain teen away.

His mind is so full of Wangho that he sees him even in his dreams.

This is it the biggest stage on their career. The Worlds. Sanghyeok is thankful that he got another chance to stand in front of thousands of people.

They won most of their games, but they also lost some. After they lost to Flash Wolves,the gang planned to do sightseeing, but Sanghyeok didn't join them. He wants to be alone for a while. He stepped out of the hotel and walked around. The place is full of tall and big infrastructures. He jogged a little.

He then entered a cafe once he felt the tiredness seeping through his bones. The cafe is relatively empty save for the two students, he assumed, that have papers sprawled on the table.

He went on his way to the counter and noticed the familiar tuft of gray hair. There is a commotion, he thinks, with the way the cashier's irritated face and venomous words toward the guy in front of him.

He intervened, "I know him. What seems to be the problem here?" his words caused the gray haired young lad to stare at him. Wangho looks confused and cute, he mused. He almost wanted to punch himself for the latter, but reconsidered because Wangho is actually cute. He only stated the truth. Nothing more.

"His money is not enough. Asked me if he could just go out and fetch more money from his hotel. He may be a fraud," the cashier calmly explained.

"He's not a bad guy."  
"Bad guy or not, it is against the house rules. Pay then you're free to go."

He fished his wallet and payed for Wangho's remaining balance then ordered a frappe while he's at it. Wangho gave him a meek smile and mumbled a 'thank you' which he responded to with a 'you're welcome'.

His order has been served. He picked it up and looked at Wangho, "Do you want to come with me?"

Wangho wordlessly followed him out the door. They walked in a comfortable silence.

They reached a park. The park doesn't have much people on it. They both sat on a bench near a pond. Still seeping the frappe on his hand, Sanghyeok thought of topics to talk about with the jungler but the younger of the two beat him to it.

"How is it like to win the Worlds?"  
He somewhat expected the question. It has been asked for thousand of times already, but he'll answer them over again for the sake of remembering one of his happy memories.  
"Euphoric."  
"What did you feel when you first won and held the Summoner's cup?"  
"Felt as if I was the luckiest man on Earth."  
Wangho didn't reply. Silence once again reigned over the two young men. It took a few minutes for Wangho to brave up and ask another question.

"Have you ever felt tired of playing? Felt like you're not meant for this and there's something better for you out there? Have you ever thought of what your life will be if you're not a progamer?"  
Too many questions left unasked. Wangho gave him three questions that could be answered with just one word: "Always"

Sanghyeok, for the first time since they arrived in the park, dared to look at Wangho. Only to see a pair of eyes staring at him in the eyes.

"You know, you have beautiful gray eyes."  
Wangho smiled then stood up. He felt that weird sensation on his stomach again.Sanghyeok's heartbeat sped up and he's pretty sure that it is past the normal count of heartbeats per minute. Sanghyeok is speechless.  
"Thanks for the help earlier, hyung. Nice talking to you," were Wangho's words before he walked away.

That was the last time Sanghyeok saw Wangho. He sees him again in semifinals.

Sanghyeok is in cloud 9, he momentarily forgot the world around him. He is snapped out of his reverie when he heard the loud fanchants of 'Peanut'. He traveled his eyes around and there he saw Peanut —hands covering his face and Kyungho running a comforting hand on his back. He sensed an unknown feeling growing inside of him. He also can't explain the sudden influx of sadness washing over him. His heart clenched by imagining a not-smiling Wangho with tear-stained cheeks.

He pondered, he really shouldn't be moping for unknown reasons when they're one step away from holding and kissing the Summoner's cup. Weirdly, there's a part of him,screaming at him to follow it, that prefers to hold and kiss Wangho instead of that cup.He admits, it definitely would have been better if it is Wangho. It is at this moment,something clicked. Realization hitting him so hard. It occured to him that he likes Wangho. He likes Wangho. He likes him.

After the awarding ceremony and interviews, he disappeared from everyone's sight. He headed straight to the park he went to with Wangho. His instincts told him that he'll find want go there and his instincts are right. He sees Wangho on a swing looking despondent.

He walks up to him. Wangho didn't lift his head or anything. He has yet to notice Sanghyeok's presence. Sanghyeok placed his right hand on Wangho's head, ruffling the soft hair. Wangho looks up and there it is again — the extreme pounding of his heart.

He crouched down to be on eye-level with Wangho. His right hand traveled down to the younger's cheek. He thinks of comforting words to say, to blow the silence away, but he doesn't need to. Not when Wangho's soft lips is on his own. No words needed to be spoken. Wangho has both of his hands at the back of Sanghyeok's head, pulling him impossibly closer. Wangho seems needy and Sanghyeok is too happy to provide.

Sanghyeok never kissed anyone nor had he been in a relationship before so obviously he knows nothing about kissing but here he is, doing it perfectly on sync with the man he has feelings for.

They pulled away after a while. Forehead to forehead, they look into each other's eyes.Wangho wants to cry because he sees Sanghyeok's irises glow for a split second and that's all he needed. He was sad about today's loss; He actually still is but it is eventually chased away by the happiness that filled his whole being. He may have lost the game but he definitely wins at life tonight.

"I lik--" Sanghyeok stopped himself. Those are not the right words.

"I'm glad it is you."

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY classes are suspended for today so I had time to update hehehe. The glowing of irises is some sort of confirmation. It will only happen if the feelings mutual. Please comment? I want to hear from you guys ~ expect a bang x peanut from in the near future andd i might write more AUs dunno i talk way too much hahahaha bye~


End file.
